Sora's Next Adventure
by Eissalande
Summary: This story follows Sora on an adventure that takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2. You can kind of consider it a KH3. Summary: Sora meets up with two new people and old friends. Sora's next adventure is to lock up all the keyhole for good.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Hey! Okay, this is the first chapter to my very first Kingdom Hearts story. The story can be seen as a KH3. I gave the BHK a name and it is Luk. Why that's his name? I have no idea, but that's his name in the story. I also added two OCs to the mix. So please read, enjoy, and reveiw.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

The rain pattered onto the ground and the buildings nearby in a sort of rhythm. It was night and the inhabitants of the town were asleep, not daring to stay awake a moment longer for fear of the Heartless. However, not everybody was asleep.

A teenage boy stood at the top of a building. He had long silver hair and wore a blindfold to cover his eyes. He looked down onto the ground to see nothing. "Where are you?" he muttered to himself as he scanned the ground, looking for something… or someone.

In another town, another world, a teenage girl with red and brown hair stepped out of a shop. She was carrying something long. It was covered in brown paper, but took the shape somewhat similar to a key. She scanned the area and walked out of the shop. The rain fell upon her as she began to walk towards a door right across from the building she stepped from. She had no way of covering herself as her hair clung to her face. She continued to walk towards the door across from her and opened it to enter into another area of the town.

Dark puddles began to appear around the girl as she walked. She finally noticed a puddle appear before her. She gasped at the sight of two yellow eyes lift itself up from the ground and the puddle vanishing to leave only a black creature with yellow eyes. The girl backed away clutching tightly to the package she held.

She was soon cornered against the wall as the dark creatures started advancing towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the searing pain of a scratch to be given to her by one of the creatures. She opened her eyes to see two figures fighting off the dark creatures. The girl watched as one of them took out two of the creatures at a time.

"Kairi!" a female voice shouted from one of the figures fighting, "Run!"

Kairi nodded and sprinted to another door which led to yet another section of the town. She ran into a nearby house where a woman with long brown hair that was braided stood waiting for Kairi to arrive.

Meanwhile, the hooded black figures slashed heartless after heartless. Moving with ease. One held a samurai sword while the other one held a broadsword. Both swords glowed red as they moved with ease through each heartless. Moving at a kind of rhythmic pace. Move left through one and continue the stroke striking another one as the stroke is finished.

"It is time to go," one of them said. "Kairi's safe now." The figure then threw something onto the ground which opened to what looked like a portal which both of them jumped into.

A hooded black figure walked into the same town as the blindfolded boy was in. He stopped underneath the building where the blindfolded boy stood. The figure's blond hair covered his eyes as he took out to large keys. Both taking different forms. One black, the other white.

"They're coming," he muttered, taking a battle stance and holding his two large keys tightly in each hand.

* * *

Yay! The first chapter. I'm going to put up the second chapter soon. Hope you liked it. 

Eissalande


	2. The 1st Meeting

Yes! Here is the second chapter. I hope you liked the first chapter. Once I get at least one review, I'll put in the third chapter. So please, read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Chapter 2: The 1st Meeting 

A puddle appeared on the ground and enlarged itself. Out of it came a hooded black figure. The figure stood in front of the blond hooded boy and took out his broadsword. He smiled taking a battle stance himself. "Ready to lose again?" he said with a grin.

"I didn't lose," the blond hooded boy said.

"Sure.."

"I'll prove it to you!"

With that the battle went underway. The blond hooded boy slashed at the other one while the other parried. Then it was the other one's turn to attack while the blond boy parried.

Meanwhile, the blindfolded boy stood watching the battle. He grinned and asked in an amused tone, "Will they ever stop fighting?" to someone behind him.

Behind him stood a hooded person facing towards him. The form of this person showed that it was a girl underneath the hood. She grinned and replied, "Probably not."

The boy nodded and continued watching the fight. "Is she safe?" he finally asked.

"We saw her out of the Second District."

"But is she safe?"

"Yes," she said with a tired tone.

"Good." he replied and turned to face a girl with shoulder length brown hair. The girl had brown eyes and looked at him. Her hair was clinging to her face from the rain. He smiled.

"It's also good to see you, Lauri." he said.

Lauri smiled back. "Nice to see you too, Riku." She walked up closer to him. "When will he come?" she asked.

"I haven't spoken to him yet."

"Do it soon. It has to be done as quickly as possible."

"I know, I know," Riku said turning around toward the battle. He walked up to where he had been watching it, in the beginning. He watched the fight for a moment and then shook his head lightly. "I'm just…"

"Just what?"

"Not ready to go back home, yet."

"Oh," Lauri said as she walked behind him. "I understand" she added and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked down at the battle as well. "But you know it has to be done…"

"Luk seems to holding up pretty well this time, considering he lost last time," Riku said and grinned at the last part.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Okay"

"So are you going to bring him soon?"

"Yea."

"How soon?"

"Soon," Riku said and fell silent. He turned to Lauri and grinned. He put both hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry so much." he said. "I'll bring him, okay." He moved a little closer to her.

"Okay," she said, moving a little closer to him too.

"You sure Mecanor won't be mad?" Riku whispered bending a little closer to her.

"He will be," she whispered back, lifting her head up a bit closer to his face…………

Mecanor slid back from a blow Luk gave him. He looked up and glared at what he saw. He took out something and threw it up to where Lauri and Riku were. "Meeting's over," Mecanor said, grinning. A portal appeared behind him. "Looks like I won again."

Mecanor looked up at the building and walking into the portal.

"You didn't win," Luk muttered.

Lauri reached out a hand grabbing the thing Mecanor threw. She broke away from Riku and smiled. "See you soon," she said and jumped onto a board and glided down, going straight into the portal.

Grinning, Riku dove down onto the ground below the building. Luk was waiting for him there.

"Did it go well?" Luk said, turning to Riku.

"Yea. It did." he replied with a grin.

"Well…?"

"We have to go…..now."

* * *

Cliffy!Yes, what going on? Who do they have to talk to (okay...I bet you can guess who)? And why? Yes. I am putting some relationships in here. The relationships are Sora x Kairi and Riku x OC. Hope you liked the second chapter! 

-Eissalande


	3. Reunion Between Old Friends

Okay! I got one reveiw so here's the next chapter of the story. So please read, enjoy, and reveiw.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion Between Old Friends 

A spiky, brown haired boy lay in the sand looking as calm as could be. He opened his eyes, but squinted because the sun was in his eyes. He sat up and looked around. "I hope Kairi gets back soon," he muttered to himself and took out a piece of paper that had obviously been unfolded and re-folded many times. It said the following:

_Sora, I took your gummi ship so I can get somewhere that I need to be. I'm sorry, but I can't tell what I'm doing and why. It will all be explained in due time. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Kairi_

Sora sighed as he put the paper back into one of his pockets. He stood up and started to walk along the shore of one of the islands that make up his world, Destiny Islands.

A ship landed softly on the shore of the same island. Out of it, came a red-haired teenage girl wearing a blue plaid skirt and a white shirt. She looked around the island as she walked out of the ship and smiled when she spotted Sora.

"Sora!" she shouted as she ran over to where he was. When she got to where he was, she hugged him.

"Hey, Kairi," he said as he hugged her back. "So, uh, where were you?"

"I told you before, I can't tell you." Kairi replied letting go of Sora and looking up at him. "It'll be explained soon. I promise." she added before Sora could say anything else. Sora nodded, secretly hoping that he could know now, but didn't say anything. He took her hand and they started to walked along the shore talking of other things instead.

Riku walked through a portal onto Destiny Islands, closely followed by Luk. They weren't wearing the black attire they had on before. Instead, Riku wore a black shirt with red pants, which were more like big shorts instead of pants. Luk wore a white shirt with big, black shorts.

"Are you sure he's here?" Luk asked as he looked around the island.

"Yea. He's here." Riku said. _If I remember correctly, Sora came here just before the world borders closed again, _Riku thought to himself. He grinned and said softly, "Home sweet home."

"Want to see your parents before we go see Sora? It's okay if you do, I understand." Luk said.

"No." Riku said in a firm voice.

"You sure?"

"Yea. Let's go. Lauri's waiting." With that, Riku started to walk across the beach they had appeared on. _I hope I don't see anyone. The less reunions, the better,_ Riku thought to himself as he and Luk walked across the beach.

Sora heard someone behind him and Kairi and turned to see two people walking towards them. Kairi turned around also. Sora smiled as he recognized who they were, Riku and Luk. He stood where he was while they approached him and Kairi.

Riku noticed Sora and Kairi holding hands, but didn't give a second thought about it. "Hey, Sora. Hey, Kairi." he said as he and Luk approached them.

"Riku. Luk. Nice to see you two again." Sora said with a smile. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"Sora. We can't tell you now, it's not safe." Riku said looking around as if someone was coming. "But you have to come with us. Kairi," he said turning to Kairi, "Did you get it?"

Kairi nodded.

"I'll go with you and we'll meet them later," Luk said and both he and Kairi left to go to where the gummi ship was.

"So, uh, Riku. Mind telling me what's going on? Kairi woul---"

"Kairi's not going to tell you," Riku interrupted. "Sorry Sora, but someone else will tell you everything and do what needs to be done."

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Okay," Sora said in a confused tone, "So when can I meet this _someone_?"

"We have to go. She's waiting." Riku said quickly and with that he started heading towards Sora's boat that was near the dock. Sora followed.

* * *

So what do you think? Please reveiw! 


	4. A New Island

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Mecan and Lauri who are my OCs. **

Yes! This is the next chapter to the story. I hope you all like it. Please read, enjoy, and reveiw.

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Island

Sora and Riku came to another island that was part of Destiny Islands, but Sora had never seen it before. "Riku," Sora said turning to Riku who was getting out of the boat, "How come I've never seen this island before?"

"It's because you've never went looking for it," Riku said, walking up to where Sora was standing. "We're going there," he added pointing to a beach house nearby. The beach house he was pointing to looked kind of old, but well-kept. It was white with blue lining on the windows. It was only one story tall and had a brown roof to cover that one story.

Sora nodded and started to make his way towards the house. Riku continued to look at the house. He noticed Sora pass him by and watched Sora make his way towards the house. He sighed and followed Sora to the house.

Mecan stood at the entrance of the door. He was wearing a long blue sleeved shirt on top of which was a white T-shirt. He had black pants on with black shoes. His hair was finally visible which was short and black with some of his bangs falling on his eyes. Mecan watched as Sora and Riku walking towards the house. He smirked and said to the inside of the house, "They're here."

"Good," Lauri said walking up to where Mecan was and looking out at them. She also wore something different from the previous black cloak. She had a grey sleeveless shirt and blue pants with black shoes. She also wore a necklace containing a black gem. "Go ahead and greet them. I know you want to. Besides," she added walking back inside the house, "We got a little time to kill."

Mecan nodded and took out his sword. He charged towards them, catching Sora by surprise. Riku, however, wasn't surprised and instead took out his sword, Souleater, and held waiting for Mecan to come to where they were.

"Huh?" Sora said somewhat confused as to why this person was running towards them. "Uh….." Sora started looking for his keyblade, but he couldn't find it. "Hey! Wait, where's my key blade?"

Before Riku could answer Mecan had come. Riku block the first blow and started to engaged in a battle with Mecan. All Sora could do was watch as Riku and Mecan fight, he had no way of helping Riku fight because he had nothing.

Riku and Mecan's weapons met as Mecan blocked a blow from Riku. Mecan had an expression as if this whole fight was a joke, but Riku had an expression showing at he was determined to win.

Laurie turned and walked outside. She looked to see Riku and Mecan fight and amused herself with the fact that the keyblade master was not fighting at all. She looked around the area and saw Luk and Kairi approaching. She smiled and walked towards them. She gave a acknowledging nod towards Luk.

"Will they be okay?" Kairi asked with a concerned voice, looking at Mecan and Riku fight. She wasn't really sure who was winning because they both looked like each one was winning.

"They'll be fine," Lauri said, walking up to her. Lauri stopped, "We never officially met. Hi, I'm Lauri." she said extending her hand towards Kairi.

"My name's Kairi." she replied shaking Lauri's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Did you bring it? Sora's sorely missing it right now."

"Yep. It's right here."

With that, Kairi held out a wrapped package shaped like a key. Lauri nodded scanning the package. Finally, Lauri said, "Go ahead into the house. I'll go break up the fight." Kairi nodded and both she and Luk walked into the house.

When they were inside the house, Lauri walked over to where Riku, Mecan, and Sora were. Just before Mecan could deliver another blow, Lauri stuck her sword in between them. "Enough!"

Riku and Mecan both stopped at the same time, much to Sora's surprise. Lauri smirked and said, "The meeting's about to start. Let's go." Saying that Lauri led the way to the house.

* * *

What did you think? Please reveiw! 


	5. The 2nd Meeting

Hey! Osrry it took me so long to update this story and to make it up, I'm going to put up a couple chapers this time. Yay! Thank you to all those who read and a special thank you to those who reveiwed. So, please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Chapter 5: The 2nd Meeting

"Ready for your next adventure Sora?" Lauri asked turning to him as they walked inside the house.

"Huh?" Sora asked entering into the house. "Another adventure?" Sora was a bit confused with what Lauri had just asked him. _Adventure?_ he thought to himself _not another one. I just got back home._ Sora looked at everyone standing or sitting down. He recognized everyone, but two. The two he didn't know were Lauri and Mecan, but he had already figured out that they were friends and not foes.

"Sora," Riku said. Sora turned towards him. "Remember when you locked Kingdom Hearts and those other worlds?"

"Yea. What about it?" Sora asked, a little confused with the whole thing.

"Well, Kingdom Hearts was opened…again," Luk said. "Though the weirdest thing is that it opened by someone or something _inside_ of Kingdom Hearts."

"No one opened it from the outside." Mecan said, finishing Luk's point.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora said, now completely confused about what was going on. He looked from one person to the other hoping that one of them would tell him exactly what was going on.

"We're saying," Lauri explained, "that Kingdom Hearts has been re-opened, but we don't know who or how."

"To add to the fun," Mecan said, "The worlds you've been to _and_ other worlds have been unlocked. And it's your job to lock 'em up, Keyblade Master."

"This time," Lauri added, "The lock up will be for good."

"But how?" Sora asked still confused, "All my keyblade seems to do is temporarily lock up the heart of each world."

"That's where your new keyblade comes in," Kairi said, finally speaking up. She took out the wrapped package and unwrapped it, showing a large key with odd designs on it.

"My keyblade?" Sora said studying the keyblade after Kairi handed it to him. "It looks…different."

"Of course it does," Mecan said in a tired voice, "because this one will make sure that the keyhole's can never be unlocked again."

"So how come it didn't come to me when I needed it?" Sora asked, curiously.

Mecan smirked and said, "That's because it was in Kairi's hands and she's a Princess of Heart, as you know, and has some magical enchantment added to her to give her the ability to hold onto your keyblade and the like."

"Okay," Sora said sounding like he finally understood what was going on. "So, all I have to do is lock up all the worlds and then lock up Kingdom Hearts, right?" Thinking about the last two times in which the last part of his adventure involved a trip to Kingdom Hearts.

"Normally, that would be the case," Lauri said in reply. "But now Kingdom Hearts will be your first stop, but you'll be going back later on. Your first trip to Kingdom Hearts won't be locking it up though. You'll be going there to see if you can figure out who opened it. Also, no Donald and Goofy to get your back."

"But how will I get to Kingdom Hearts. I usually got teleported there," Sora asked again remembering Ansem transporting him there the first time.

"I'll be taking you this time," Lauri said.

"And who are you?" Sora said, not realizing that he said it in a kind of mean tone.

"I'm Lauri. This," she added pointing Mecan, "is Mecan. We'll be helping you out for some of the adventure."

"Okay," Sora said and looked around at his other friends. "So…When do we start?"

* * *

Okay. Short chapter? Yes. Will there be longer ones to come? Yes. Was this a good chapter? Well, I don't know. What did you think? Please reveiw and tell me what you thought. 

-Eissalande


	6. Kingdom Hearts

Okay, here is the next chapter as promised. So please read, enjoy, and reveiw.

* * *

Chapter 6: Kingdom Hearts

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed just before he landed hard on a long, narrow road. Mecan smirked as he watched Sora fall. "Some Keyblade Master," he muttered to Lauri who was right next to him.

"Be quiet," she snapped back and walked over to where Sora was. "We follow this road to Kingdom Hearts. Any questions?"

"Uh, yea. Will there be any heartless to fight?" Sora asked with a tone that showed a little eagerness at a chance of fighting again.

"Don't keep your hopes up," Mecan said in response. "Heartless don't normally come here unless they are ordered to." He looked around the area which was empty except for him, Lauri, and Sora. "We should go now. No time to waste." With that, Mecan started to walk down the road, sword at hand.

"Is he always like that?" Sora asked, watching Mecan walk away from them.

Lauri shrugged, "You'll get used to it." She started to walk down the same road also. Sora followed closely behind her.

Kingdom Hearts was hidden behind to great white doors. Within Kingdom Hearts is unknown to many people for the exception of those who became trapped inside Kingdom Hearts and those who grew up being told everything about it. Those who grew up being told included Lauri and Mecan. "We're what you call, protectors of Kingdom Hearts," Lauri said as she explained to Sora how they knew about this.

"Protectors?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, we make sure that nothing terrible happens to Kingdom Hearts or because of Kingdom Hearts," Mecan said.

"Well, no offense, but you don't seem to be doing mu---"

"That's because we couldn't," Lauri said, cutting Sora off from what appeared to be an insult towards them. "The only reason Ansem was able to open Kingdom Hearts was because he's related to us…or me."

"Wait," Sora said stopping, "Ansem is related to you!"

"Yea," Lauri said in an unhappy tone. "Only relatives can---"

"We're here," Mecan interrupted.

Sora looked and saw Kingdom Hearts, in the same condition is was the last time he saw it, "Closed. I thought you said it had been open."

"It was," Lauri said in a surprised tone. "How could it be closed?"

"Maybe King Mickey came and locked it up," Sora suggested.

"That's impossible," Lauri said, "King Mickey locked up Disney Castle, keeping things from coming in or getting out. Which includes himself."

"Why would he do something like that?"  
"It was his last resort. Everyone was being attacked by Heartless….it seemed like the Heartless were concentrated on Disney Castle. So he had to."

"So there's no need to be here then. We might as well---"

Kingdom Hearts opened. Behind the doors stood a hooded black figure, but Sora couldn't make out anything else because a strong blast push him, Mecan, and Lauri back. The blow knocked all three of them out. All Sora could see was the figure walking up to them and then he passed out.

"You were right. They did come."

* * *

Yay! The next chapter is up and another one is coming up real soon. So, what'd you think? Reveiw please! 

-Eissalande


	7. Riku

Okay. Here is the next chapter to the story. I hope you like it and I do realize that I'm leaving you with a cliffy that won't be completed in this chpater. I have to edit the next one a bit before I put it so it won't take long to find out what happened to Sora, Mecan, and Lauri. So please read, enjoy, and reveiw.

* * *

Chapter 7: Riku

Riku walked into a dimly lit room. He just looked ahead of him at a woman dressed in long black robes with a headdress that looked as if two horns were coming out of her head. "Your friends have abandoned you," she said in a monotone voice. "They have gone on to find other friends. Thus, leaving you. What will you do now?"

She walked closer to him. Her long staff hit the ground with each step she made.

"I will…They didn't leave me!" Riku said in anger. This woman was lying to him. They couldn't have left him, they were just waiting for him to come find them so that they could all be together, just the three of them.

"But they have," the woman said persistently. "They have and now you're all alone."

"No! It's not true! S-Sora wouldn't…Kairi….Luk…..Lauri…." Riku wasn't accepting it. He wouldn't allow it. They were his friends and they wouldn't leave him.

"They're all gone. Now, what will you do?"

"NO!" Riku yelled, sitting straight up on the couch. Panting, he looked around. He saw Luk lying on another couch sound asleep. Riku wiped a sweat drop that was running down his face. _It was just a dream_, he thought to himself. _Just a dream._

Riku got off the couch and walked over to the door of the beach house. He looked back at the inside of the house. He turned the knob and walked out.

Riku felt the cool beach breeze wash over his face as he sat down on a rock near the waves. He started to think about how Sora, Mecan, and Lauri were doing. _They sure are taking long_, he thought. Riku started to get a little worried about them. He knew Kingdom Hearts was far, but it wouldn't take this long to close the door.

His thoughts drifted to Lauri, the only girl that got to him ever since the doors to Kingdom Hearts closed with him behind them. Lauri helped him get out of Kingdom Hearts, along with Mecan. They opened an exit for him to escape from and he ended up on this beach while his wounds healed.

Kingdom Hearts left Riku with many bad memories and many physical scars. The Heartless were really strong in Kingdom Hearts, well those were what he called them. The "Heartless" were really guardian creatures of Kingdom Hearts and they fought against anyone who enter except for a few people. Some of those people were Lauri and Mecan.

Riku started to think about the first time he met Mecan and Lauri. It went like this:

_Riku fell down on the ground, panting. "Those…Heartless…were….strong…" he said between his gasps for breath._

_"Those…weren't….Heartless…" Mecan snapped, trying to suppress his own gasps for breath but was unsuccessful._

_"Shut…up…both…of you," Lauri panted, holding onto her arm as blood started to ooze out from between her fingers. "We need…to get….home."_

_Riku nodded and got up. He blinked a lot, the place was too bright for him._

_"Here," Mecan said, hold a blindfold towards him. Riku accepted it and tied it around, covering his eyes._

_"Thanks," Riku said as he opened his eyes to see everything dark, but could still make out everything._

_They all started to walk towards the beach house. When they got in, Lauri disappeared into a room while Mecan and Riku sat down on two different couches. When Lauri came back out, she had a wrap around her arm. A small red spot could been seen, but that was it. Riku looked at both of them and said, "Thank you."_

Riku turned as he heard footsteps walking towards him. He saw Kairi walking over to him. He grinned. He hadn't seen Kairi in a long time and she had changed a lot.

"Hey," Riku said as Kairi came up to him.

"Hello. I thought I'd find you around here if you weren't sleeping," Kairi said. She looked at his tired face and added, "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Well, if you ever feel like talking…"

"Thanks," Riku said and turned back to face the ocean. Even though Kairi's company was comforting, he still wanted to think about the first time he met Mecan and Lauri.

"So, Riku," Kairi started as she sat down nearby in the sand.

"Hm?" he said to show that he was listening.

"How do you know Lauri and that other guy that she hangs around with?"

"Lauri and Mecan, he's the 'other guy,' helped me get out of Kingdom Hearts. Without them," Riku dropped his head, staring down at the rock he sat on, "I'd still be in there."

"But what's so special about them?" Kairi asked, seizing the chance to know a little but about her rescuers from Traverse Town.

Riku lifted up his head and looked down at Kairi who looked back up at him, "I think they should tell you that themselves," he said.

"Okay," Kairi said sounding a bit disheartened that she couldn't learn more about Lauri and Mecan at that time.

Both Kairi and Riku fell into silence as they both stared out into the ocean lost in thought about two different things.

* * *

Okay, personally Riku is my favorite character in the game so I had to write a chapetr completely dedicated to him, just look at the title of this chapter. I also needed to figure out a way to say how my original characters found their way into the story by telling some of their story in this chapter and the last one. Just so everybody knows, and so that you won't correct me if I'm wrong, I have not and probably will not play CoM so I don't know if they say how Riku got out. If they did say how he did, well this is a fan fic... 

-Eissalande


	8. Finding Neverland

Hey, everybody! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, but school has started and it started with full force. Also, I have volleyball practice almost everyday and if there's no practice I'm usually exhausted from school or we have a match that day. Anyway, here's the next chapter to my Kingdom Hearts story. I hope you like it. So please read, enjoy, and reveiw.

* * *

Chapter 8: Finding Neverland 

Sora opened his eyes to find himself in a stone walled room. He also found himself suspended by his hands. He looked up and saw a curled up figure before he moved his eyes towards his hands which were cuffed onto chains that hung him in the air. Sora moved his eyes back to the curled up figure. He wasn't sure who or what it was. He stared at it for a moment and suddenly the figure uncurled itself to reveal Lauri. "Oh good, you're awake," she said as she saw him looking up at her. Lauri held onto a set of chains that Sora guessed had held her suspended.

"Watch out," Lauri said and jumped onto the ground, landing nearby a pair of legs that belonged to Mecan. Lauri moved to the side of Mecan and bent down. She took out two thin pieces of metal and started to pick at the lock that held Mecan's hands together. The lock clicked. Mecan brought his hands in front of him and started to massage each of his wrists.

While he was doing this, Lauri walked over to Sora and started to pick the lock that held Sora's hands together. "Thanks," Sora said as he landed on the ground and his hands fell to his sides, free from the cuffs that held them. "So, uh, where are we?"

"We're in Hallow Bastion," Mecan said, looking at the room they were in. "I'm guessing we're in the waterway area."

Sora opened his mouth to talk, but Lauri spoke first, "Mecan, I suggest we leave through the portals. It wouldn't be safe to leave the room through the door."

"Portals?" Sora asked Mecan, but Mecan didn't say anything as he started to dig through one of his pockets. Lauri walked over to the door of the room and crouched by the door, pressing her ear against the door. "Portals are a way to transport ourselves to different places when we don't have a gummi ship," Lauri explained in a whisper.

Sora heard something hit the floor of the room. He turned around to see a large, dark, circular thing swirling around on the ground. "Is that a portal?" he asked.

Mecan nodded and looked behind Sora to where Lauri was. Sora turned around and watched as Lauri jumped back. "Someone's coming," she said in a worried voice. Lauri started to slowly walk backwards, eyeing the door. Sora started to hear footsteps and heard them stop outside of their door. He heard a few indistinguishable whispers.

"Okay," Lauri whispered. "Mecan, take Sora to Neverland. You know what to do." Lauri looked over at Mecan to see him nod.

"Come on," Mecan whispered to Sora and beckoned towards the portal. Sora nodded and walked over to the portal. Sora felt a push. The push caused him to lose his balance and he had no choice but to jump into the portal just after he heard someone shout.

"Hey!" shouted Larxene as he saw Lauri standing just in front of her instead of chained up. She barely noticed Mecan jump and disappear. Instead, she attacked Lauri using her fists because she had no weapons with her. She didn't think she needed them which had been the wrong thing to do.

Lauri dodged her first punch and moved to the side where she had to put up her arms to protect her from the next blow, which was to her face. She bent down and hit her in the stomach which caused her to move backwards a bit. Lauri put up her arms, waiting for Larxene to start fighting her again. However, she felt two strong arms wrap around her biceps from the back. She wasn't able to move, but she did the best she could and started to squirm around violently.

Larxene massaged her stomach and saw Axel holding Lauri tightly. She grinned and started to walk towards Lauri and Axel.

"If it isn't Ansem's niece," Marluxia said from the entrance of the door. Larxene stopped walking and Lauri stopped squirming. They all looked at Marluxia as he walked casually into the room. Marluxia walked up to Lauri and made eye contact with her, bending himself down a bit to level with her face. "You don't look like him," he said.

"As if I'd want to," Lauri snapped at Marluxia.

Marluxia tutted. He shook a finger at her and said, "That's not something nice to say about relatives." He looked up at Axel and nodded. Axel grinned and knocked Lauri out.

* * *

Okay! That was the next chapter for those who read it. I don't know how many do, but for those who read this...Thank you very much! I thought the title of this chapter was pretty funny considering that it's the title of a movie starring Johnny Depp. The movie was pretty good, I must say. So tell me what you think and reveiw please! 

-Eisslande


End file.
